1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing system and an animation editing method for producing animated content by joining unit video as an animations one item after another, and to a unit video representing device and an editing console both constituting the editing system.
2. Description of Related Art
See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. JP H11-339059 (Patent Reference 1), JP H11-341253 (Patent Reference 2), JP H11-341348 (Patent Reference 3), and International Publication pamphlet No. 96/32722 (Patent Reference 4))
Various animated video editing equipment has been provided for industrial, commercial, and other applications. Particularly in recent years, efficient animation editing with a higher degree of freedom has been realized by a so-called nonlinear editor that uses a dedicated equipment or general-purpose personal computer.